battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Bodhisattva Ancient Tree
The Bodhisattva Ancient Tree would enter the top three if every natural treasure across the entire Dou Qi continent were to be ranked! The Bodhisattva Ancient Tree was also known as the Knowledge Reincarnation Tree. This tree would grow one cycle every one thousand years. It would only mature after a hundred cycles. Most things would be eroded after such a long period of time. However, the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree existed outside of time. It could be considered one of the extremely ancient species of the continent... It was rumored that the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree appeared once every thousand years and would cause a huge commotion across the continent each time it appeared. Looking back at the long history of the continent, even elite Dou Shengs had died while fighting over the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree! According to the records of some ancient books, only one Bodhisattva Ancient Tree grew in this world. It possessed its own intelligence and would hide deep underground after it appeared. No one would be able to find it, and it would only appear in the world when it was ready. Bodhisattva Ancient Tree, becoming a Sheng(Saint) immediately! These were not empty words. The interior of the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree was the Bodhisattva Heart. Those who obtained it would have their heart transformed into a Bodhisattva Heart and becoming a saint would be a simple task. This was not mere rumor because an old expert had possessed such good luck. After swallowing the Bodhisattva Heart, this untalented two star Dou Zun broke through all the obstacles in his advancement in a simple fashion, and within a short five years, he reached the Dou Sheng class, shaking the entire continent in the process. This kind of divine effect caused everyone to go crazy. Whoever managed to obtain the Bodhisattva Heart meant that they possessed a direct passage to advance to the Dou Sheng class, the current peak level of this world! Moreover, even if the Bodhisattva Heart was eliminated from the picture, the slightly inferior Bodhisattva Seed would also increase the chances of successfully advancing to the Dou Sheng class. Although it was not as terrifying as the Bodhisattva Heart, it still possessed an irresistible allure to those at the peak of the Dou Zun class since the breakthrough to the Ban Sheng class was too difficult and dangerous. Some of the experts at the peak of the Dou Zun class might not be able to reach that level even after a lifetime. At this moment, a Bodhisattva Seed would make them go insane. In summary, the temptation of the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree to peak experts had reached a crazy stage. One could imagine just what kind of a great uproar this news would stir in the Central Plains. The Bodhisattva Ancient Tree would not continue to exist in the world forever. After it had spat out its Bodhisattva Seeds, it would once again sink into the land and rest. It would only break out of the land after gathering its energy, but no one knew when that would be. Appearance There is a kind of mysterious ancient tree within a sparsely populated mountain. It is named the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree. The rhizome of this tree, buried deep underground, will gradually form a thick heart-shaped item that will possess a mysterious effect. It slowly agglomerates over the years. Hence, there are people who call it the Bodhisattva Heart. However, normally speaking, it would require the accumulation of over a thousand years for the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree to form a Bodhisattva Heart. The Bodhisattva Body Transformation Saliva is a mysterious item that is secreted from the surface of this Bodhisattva Heart. Treasures Based on the records of some ancient books, the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree possessed three treasures. The first was the Bodhisattva Heart, the second was the Bodhisattva Seed, and the third was to comprehend the nature of the world through the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree. It was not difficult to comprehend the first two treasures. Both treasures were tangible things owned by the Bodhisattva Ancient Tree. However, the third was a little vague and imaginary. The Bodhisattva Ancient Tree was called the knowledge reincarnation tree. It was rumored to have the mysterious effect that allowed one to experience a hundred reincarnation. Those who had undergone such reincarnations were rumored to be able to step into the Dou Di class. Although this was only a rumor, there were still a countless number of experts who had gone crazy because of this vague legend. A Dou Di was the ultimate level that existed only in legends! Trivia * This Bodhisattva Ancient Tree could likely be considered as rare an existence as a phoenix feather and unicorn horn even in the entire Dou Qi continent. Category:Items Category:Treasures